


Metal Gear Moodboard: Characters

by Dva_Stula, miloserdie, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Collage, Gen, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Визуал G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Metal Gear Moodboard: Characters

**Solid Snake**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/dcr1e9.png)

**Liquid Snake**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/hkcwd4.png)

**Gray Fox**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/5vs4ax.png)

**Kazuhira Miller**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/yitk2k.png)

**EVA**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/ipw8yo.png)

**Quiet**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/fnb9qg.png)

**Diamond Dogs Soldiers**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/77vh1p.png)

**Patriots AI**

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/u98cz1.png)


End file.
